


The Pilot

by Willofhounds



Category: Robotech, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Master Apprentice, PTSD, Shadow beasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: 12 year old Jedi initiate Obi Wan Kenobi has given up on becoming a Jedi knight his only dream is to return to his squadron. Two weeks before his 13th birthday he is given one final chance to become a Jedi padawan learner. A knight by the name of Xanatos due to their similar pasts takes him.Will this young knight be able to get through to the young iniatate who has seen to much battle? Or will he fail like the masters before him?





	1. Chapter 1

Xanatos was walking through the halls of the temple heading for a debrief with the Jedi council when two initiates ran smack into him. He scowled at them lightly before recognizing one of them. It was Garren one of the better saber students. He smiled at the young boy before helping the two students off the floor. He asked," Where are you two off in such a hurry?"

He noticed the uncertain looks that passed between them before Garren said," We are headed to the hanger, Knight sir. One of our friends is working on something in case he isn't chosen." That caught Xanatos' attention he knew it wasn't uncommon for an initiate not to be chosen but for one to be working towards something in case. That peaked his interest. He asked," Who might this friend be?"

They immediately shook their heads and said," We can't tell you. He will get in trouble." That caused him to frown slightly normally the council would be supportive when it came to unique skills. He said knowing they would have his head for this," How about you take me? I swear not to reveal what I see without his permission." They didn't look convinced but had little choice in the matter.

They went to the farthest hanger and put on flight shirts. They handed one to him causing him to raise an eyebrow. They didn't say anything just shrugged. When they entered there was a fighter like he had never seen before. It looked old and had scars that were proof that it had seen many battles. Garren said," Oi we are here. We...um... brought a visitor. Sorry we ran right into him on the way here." A mess of sandy hair popped out from under the fighter and said," As long as he isn't a member of the council. I couldn't care less. I think I figured out why it wouldn't fly."

Xanatos raised an eyebrow as a young boy no more than 12 pulled himself out from under the fighter. The boy was in old clothes that were stained with oil and other components to this fighter. He gave Xanatos a knowing look before saying," This is an older model of a fighter known as Veritech. They were used on my homeworld before it was made uninhabitable. A group of us were able to salvage an STF unit and several fighters like this." A cold look passed the child's face as he continued," My world wasn't the first to be destroyed and it won't be the last. If I cannot be a Jedi I will find a safe haven to train the next generation of Veritech pilots."

Xanatos was shocked that this boy thought he would never be a Jedi. He asked softly," Why do you think that you won't become a Jedi?" He looked away his face becoming red as a cherry," I have only two weeks till my 13th birthday if no one takes me after this tournament tomorrow I'll be sent off. I will not become a farmer! My destiny is to protect whether that's here or back in space."

Xanatos realized that the boy whose name he didn't even know was accepting that he would never become a Jedi and was looking for a new path without fighting for this one. Xanatos said realizing he had a lot to think about," Let's see if you can get that hunk of junk off the ground before you claim you will be using it to protect."

The boy's eyes flashed with anger before becoming a mask again. He climbed up an old ladder flipping switches and the fighter hummed to life. Before anyone could say anything it stopped and the boy swore quite loudly. He jumped down his eyes narrowed at a puddle on the ground under the fighter. Xanatos could see the wheels turning in his head. He cried out," That's it. It's the protoculture tank!" Xanatos shook his head and said his goodbyes he was already late enough as it was. If he didn't hurry the council would likely send someone after him. More than likely Master Yoda. He shuddered at the thought of the ancient master coming and looking for him.

Mace Windu kept giving him odd looks throughout the council meeting and right when he was about to leave the man stopped him. He asked," Is there something bothering you, Knight Xanatos?" Xanatos sighed he knew he wouldn't get away that easily so he said," Master's of the council it came to my attention earlier that there is an initiate who believes that he will not become a Jedi. He seems only to be biding his time to complete a project and for his birthday. What made him like this?"

The council had looks of recognition on their faces they knew which one he was speaking of even though he didn't know the boy's name. Today sighed and said," The boy you speak of is Obi Won Kenobi on his world he is known as lieutenant commander Wolf. He is a war hero he would be the last of his people if he had not gone to his homeworld during their war..." Xanatos growled and asked his anger making his eyes flash dangerously," He isn't even 13 yet! How could you let a youngling go to war?"

Yoda held up his hand to calm the young Knight he knew the outrage the younger man was feeling. He sighed and said," Understand you do not. Willing he went to war. Broken he came back." Mace nodded solemnly and said," Initiate Kenobi was the first to volunteer in order to prevent some of the younger students from going to war. He was gone for a year and a half. We have tried everything Masters who have spoken to him come back extremely frightened and in need of a mind healer. We have tried sending him to a mind healer but they can't get him to open up. I'm sorry Xanatos as of now there's no one who can help him."

Xanatos was about to say something when his jaw dropped. Outside the window he could see the fighter that the Kenobi had been working on up in the air. They all turned to see what rendered the man silent. Yoda said after another moment of shocked silence," Fixed it he has. Return to the squad he will. Stop him we cannot."

Xanatos said taking a deep breath," Give me a week with him. We both have similar past. Let me try to get through to him." Yoda gave him a skeptical look but said with sigh," Initiate Kenobi's last chance you are. You fail leave he shall. Take care you must not to push him away. Call him we shall. Wait outside you will." Xanatos gave a small now before turning on his heel. He didn't know why he offered to try to get through to the boy but the force said that it was right.

I had just landed my Veritech and had it returned to its watch state when a younger initiate ran in. He scowled at my appearance and said," The council wants to see you Obi Wan. They say it's important." I sighed knowing that I didn't have time to take a shower and change. I put the watch in my pants pocket I knew this day had been coming. The council was going to send me to agriculture corps where I would disappear to the stars once more.

With a heavy heart I followed the younger boy to the council chambers where before I could even knock a voice said," Enter Initiate Kenobi." I pushed my way inside bowing when I came to the center of the room. Yoda said a faint smile crossing his feature," Fixed the fighter you have. Against the wishes of the council it was." I gave a sigh before saying," With all do respect Masters. I knew there wasn't a master that would take me when I returned from war. So I disobeyed your will so I could be prepared to return. I do not regret my decision."

The council's faces were stern but I held my ground. I was right and I knew it they could deny it all they wanted but no one here wanted me. Master Windu said giving me an intense look," There is someone that has offered to give you trial week. He in fact just returned from a long mission and is looking forward to some down time. You would be good for each other." I snorted but when I saw his serious look I asked my curiosity getting the better of me," Who is he?"

A voice from behind me made me jumped," That would be me." I turned to face the sound it was the Knight from earlier. I stood stock still as he walked closer to me. His eyes met mine and I felt like he was seeing into the very depths of my soul and I was the first to break eye contact. His blue eyes were filled with barely concealed hope and understanding. They reminded me of the admiral I served under. His eyes were dredging up painful memories. I asked turning back to face the council feeling him step up beside me," So what now?"

Master Windu was surprised by my acceptance of the young Knight. He was almost positive I would put up more of a fight about someone only taking me for a week. He said watching the young man give a concerned look to the boy," For the next week you will be spending most of your time with Knight Xanatos. You will share quarters and he will train you. If in a week you two don't feel like you can somewhat work together than Initiate Kenobi you are welcome to return to your squad. We hope you will give this one final chance. You are powerful in the force and we would hate to lose you."

I looked over my shoulder at Xanatos who gave me an encouraging nod. I said," I have little choice. I will give Knight Xanatos a chance." He gave me a bright smile causing me to flinch back slightly. I wasn't used to people liking me. Most of the time they found me to troublesome to bother with.

With that the council dismissed us and I somewhat unwillingly followed the Knight to his quarters. They were on the far side of the temple and while small they felt warm. I looked around while Xanatos took to watching me.

Xanatos was watching the boy as he walked around their quarters. He knew it wasn't much he never needed much especially after having QuiGon Jin for a master. You learned to make do and do certain things for yourself. Xanatos frowned remembering the Obi Wan was still in his flight clothes. He went into one of his rooms pulling out some clean robes. He had ordered some smaller robes when he decided he would consider taking a padawn now he was glad he did.

He came back to his front room to find the boy pulling off his flight jacket seeing a white undershirt that was practically see through with sweat. Xanatos rushed forward once he saw the purple and black bruises underneath the shirt. He asked pulling the shirt up for a better look," What in the world happened to you? Is anything broken? Why haven't you gone to the infirmary?" He squeezed the boy's shoulder gaining a pained yelp in response.

Xanatos decided enough was enough he steered the boy out of the room and through the temple until they reached the infirmary. He placed the boy and yelled," Healer Zach you around?!" A young healer came out of a room yawning as he said," Xani I know for a fact you aren't hurt. So why are you yelling in my infirmary?"

Xanatos growled at the use of his old nickname and said," I have a padawn who looks like he took a beating by someone three times his size. Does the name Kenobi ring a bell?" Zach said groaning," Damn him. That boy can't seem to stay out of trouble. Sorry Xani I need to see what damage he's done to himself this time."

Zach tried to push past him but Xanatos laid a hand on his shoulder and whispered," This cannot leave this room not even to the boy. I plan on taking him as my apprentice. I just have to get him to trust me." Zach snorted and said amusement his eyes," I wish you the best of luck with that Xani. I have tried for years to get that child to trust me. He is a tough one he was quiet and withdrawn before he went off to war. But since he came back he truly hasn't been the same."

I was rubbing my injured shoulder when healer Zach walked in. I gave him a small smile which went away when the Knight walked in. Zach said with a smile," I don't think Obi Wan likes you much Xani. How long have you two known each other?" I mumbled so Zach had to lean in to hear me," We just met today."

Zach's eyes widened in recognition as he said," Well that explains his reaction. So how bad should I be expecting it to be this time?" I flinched and said," I think my shoulder is dislocated, I reset my wrist earlier. Two ribs are likely cracked if not broken and laser burns."

Zach groaned audibly as he said," I swear you have a death wish. Let me guess more training for when you return to your combat duties." I nodded not looking at the Knight who looked vaguely intrigued. He reset my shoulder first which almost landed him on his own floor. My instincts kicked in at the pain.

The Knight took charge holding me down while the healer finished his work. The healer wrapped my ribs and said," Five ribs are broken not two. One of these days boy you won't be so lucky. Maybe this Xani can break you of those habits." He then turned to the Knight and said," When you take him back put him in a healing trance. That will heal what's left."

The Knight nodded before dragging me back to his quarters. Once there he pushed some robes and said," These are for you. I hope they fit. We can go to your rooms tomorrow to get your things." I nodded numbly still trying to wrap my head around this. He sighed and said," Let us meditate. We have both had a trying day I think it would do us some good."

I changed out of my ruined flight clothes and into the robes having to move with caution to avoid damaging my shoulder further. When I walked back into the main room I noticed the Knight sitting in a basic meditation stance. When I approached he lifted his head the indicated for me to sit in front of him.

When I sat he said a curious look gracing his features," You don't trust me." I flinched and said," I don't trust anyone. Knight?" He frowned slightly and said," Xanatos. Why don't you trust anyone?" I shrugged not willing to go into details with a man I barely knew. He sighed and said," Face away from me. I'm going to help you into a meditative state."

I shook my head not willing to turn my back to him and place my full trust in him. He gave a small sound of annoyance before saying," I'm not going to hurt you, boy." I gave a quiet snarl feeling the animal within try to push its way forward. Xanatos gave me a mildly worried look but waited for me to calm down.

I asked forcing the animal down and behind its barriers," Why do you care?" He seemed stunned for a moment before he said with a knowing smile," I asked my master that very question when he asked me to trust him at the beginning of my training. Unlike me you have gone through war and came back alive."

I shook my head and said a wariness entering my voice," I came back broken. My people did terrible things to us there are only a few of us left. None of them the..." I shuttered at the thought of the people that gave me the wolf that resides within me. Xanatos sighed and said," I know it's hard to trust me. I'm not asking you to trust me completely. I'm asking for the chance to show you not everyone is the same."

Reluctantly I turned away from him sitting in a meditation stance. I did not see the way Xanatos smiled. He placed his hands on my back I could feel the calming energy he gave off as it relaxed me. He resonated with the force and I slowly opened myself up to it. I almost jumped away from him when I felt him push lightly on my mind. His voice resonated within my mind as he continued to push calming energy to me," It's ok. We are just going to enter a meditation state. Let me in."

I shook my head defiantly but the calming energy continued to push away the darkness that had threatened to overtake me. After a few moments I relinquished control allowing him just on the surface of my mind. Xanatos gave me a gentle push into the awaiting force and into meditation. I felt the force pulse around me calming and relaxing.

Xanatos smiled as he pulled himself out of the meditation watching the young boy completely relaxed into the force. He himself felt somewhat drained after trying to get past the Obi Wan's defenses. He had nearly impenetrable shields across most of his memories but the strongest lay with the memories from the time he was ten to a little more than a year ago. He sat back watching the boy wondering what could have caused such mistrust in everyone.

Moving slowly so not to startle the boy he began to slowly push up the much to large sleeves of the robes. In doing so he accidentally revealed a wolf tattoo on the inside of the boy's right arm.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt someone shaking my shoulder what felt like hours later. I kicked out at the person knocking them off balance then grabbing their arm and threw them forward. When I opened my eyes I saw Knight Xanatos on the ground rubbing the back of his head where he must of hit it.

I reached out my hand to help him back up as I stood. He gave me a grateful smile before saying," I'm sorry I scared you Obi Wan. I shouldn't have tried shaking you awake." I lowered my gaze to the floor to avoid his eyes I could bare to face another angry master after I attacked him. He said with a tired sigh," I'm not angry Obi Wan. I was trying to wake you so we could go have dinner in the cafeteria."

I gave him a soft smile as I followed him to the cafeteria. We didn't even make it half way when one of my friends Reeft came running up to us. He looked relieved to see me I waited to see what he needed as he tried to catch his breath. He said looking extremely pale and wary of the Knight by my side," Obi Wan that frequency you had me watching. I got something but they won't tell me anything without your codes. They said the were STFW. That's all I know..." Without a word to Xanatos I took off down the hallway heading for the communications room.

Once in the room Reeft immediately brought up the feed. On the holoprojecter was Commander Fox. I said putting a headset on," This is lieutenant commander Wolf of the K-9 squadron. It's good to see you Commander Fox." The stern boy's face lit up in relief and happiness as he said," It's good to see you too. God Wolf we could use you back on the W. We were attacked on our way here and the ship is badly damaged and most of the crew including pilots are badly injured. We don't have enough of the crew to land."

I cursed mentally knowing that any of the STF models were hard to land with a full crew much less when there was less than ideal circumstances. I said turning to Reeft," Reeft I need you to tell the council what's going on. I'm going to head up in my Veritech and hopefully land them safely on the ground. If you find Garren tell him to get in the air. I doubt I can do this alone."

I raced to the hangers pulling out my watch pressing a button watching as it turned into my Veritech. I frowned remembering I had yet to put identifying markers on it. Too late for that now I was climbing up into the cockpit surprised when a body dropped into the back behind me. It was Xanatos.

I growled at him angrily and said," Get out of my cockpit. You are most certainly not a Veritech pilot." Xanatos flinched at my tone but replied his tone booking no arguments," I want to help. Let me prove that I can care." I rolled my eyes and said," Fine just so you know if this thing isn't properly fixed we are both going to die."

He shrugged and said with a goofy grin," Better to die trying to do the right thing than to watch someone else die knowing you could have done something." I flinched back but said with a small smile," Spoken like a true member of STFW."

I prepared my fighter for launch noticing Garren going for his own fighter on the other-side. I opened com channels and said," This is K-9 squad leader. Call in." Garren said his voice resonating through the cockpit," This is K-9 squad unit number 16 reporting in." I heard several sound offs from other squadrons from different piloting groups answering the distress call.

Xanatos didn't know what he was expecting when he followed Obi Wan to the hanger but it certainly wasn't this. He could see a ship similar to the star cruisers used in war times. It looked like it had barely escaped with half of its hull intact. The boy hit the comm and said to all available pilots," This is Lieutenant Commander Wolf. Listen up you need to attach your supporting ropes onto the least damaged parts of the hull. This STF model can take a lot of damage but we are going to need to guide her in. Do not detach for any reasons."

I turned to look at Xanatos and said," Make yourself useful. Blue button on the right side." I could feel his amusement at my words and tone as he pressed the button indicated. Once all the ships has latched on we slowly brought the ship out of orbit and down into the atmosphere.

Fox's voice came over the com as we landed," Thanks for you help Wolf. We appreciate you returning to our aid after all this time." I grinned and said," Fox you would do the same for me. In fact you have on several occasions. Let's get the injured to med bay." He gave me an affirmative as I opened to hatch to the cockpit. I jumped out of my seat heading down the ladder with Xanatos right behind me.

The only working hatch for the STFW was the front hatch. As I was making my way to the hatch several of the onboard medics came help carrying the severely injured. I directed them to the nearest medical station while helping the lesser injured. I was wrapping one of the younger pilots wounds when a hand clapped me on my back. A voice said," Well if it isn't Lieutenant Wolf."

I turned a smile gracing my features as I said," Night it's been a long time. Still leading K-9 squadron in my place?" There stood a boy 15 years old with jet black hair wearing his flight clothes. On the shoulder of his jacket stood a proud Wolf's head to symbolize he was on of us. He just grinned and nodded. His eyes shine with excitement at having his leader back.

I could see Xanatos watching us with barely concealed amusement. The man despite only knowing me for a few hours offered to help in a time of crisis. I sighed picking myself up from the ground where I had been helping the injured. I walked over to him and stuck him hand out saying," I didn't think you had the guts to help when it counted. I was proven wrong today. I misjudged you and I'm sorry. Thank you for your help to save my crew."

Xanatos quietly inclined his head and the thanks and the roundabout apology. A small smile graced his lips as he watched the boy go around helping the injured. It was obvious that he had known these people for many years. Many of them looked relieved to see him many more greeted him familiarly. A gentle smile crossed the child's lips when someone much older maybe in his 20's walked out of the ship. Everyone went silent then altogether everyone that could stand saluted the man.

Even Obi Wan had snapped to a stiff salute. The man's eyes searched through the crowd passing over Xanatos without any recognition until he saw Obi Wan. He said a bright smile worn face making him look much older than he truly was," Lieutenant Commander Wolf. It's so good to see you alive." The man rushed up to Obi Wan pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

The boy squeaked in surprised before returning it. He said," It's good to see you Fox. It's been awhile." Xanatos watched in amusement as the man rapped his knuckles on the top of the boy's head and said," If you would send out more communications we would have that problem now would we." The boy gave him a pointed look but laughed nonetheless.

The older boy then turned his gaze upon Xanatos. He flinched back at the hard look on the other's face. This was someone who had seen many battles and even more hardships. He asked pointing to Xanatos," Another master trying to fix you? I've told you Wolf your not broken."

Obi Wan shook his head and said," He and I are doing a week trial run. I don't know what I think of him yet but he did jump into my cockpit. Not knowing what exactly he was getting into." The older boy said his eyes narrowing," I don't trust him. He's a Jedi."

He was taken aback at those words they were said with such contempt you would have thought they were coming from someone much older. Obi Wan placed his hand on the older boy's shoulder and said," He's actually not that bad. Reminds me of Fang."

The older boy tried to keep back his laughter and said," You better not let Fang hear you say that. You will end up with competition on the next full." Obi Wan's grin turned into a full smile at that while Xanatos didn't understand fully what was going on it was good to see Obi Wan smile.

The older boy placed what looked like an old picture in the younger's hand and whispered something. Even from his position he could see the tears glistening in the younger boy's eyes. Xanatos watched as the young boy hugged the older one. Whatever he was given was something important.

A tall boy a few years old than Obi Wan walked up and said," That picture is was taken two weeks before most of our squadron was killed in action. It's the only picture with all of us together. He left it behind when he came back here."


	3. Chapter 3

Xanatos POV

He was barely awake when he heard movement across the hall where Obi Wan was. There was the sound of someone answering their com and then more movement. Xanatos turned to look at his clock and saw it was barely past 5 in the morning. He groaned and thought to himself,: Why is he up at this unnatural hour?: Xanatos changed into his robes and as he opened his door he saw Obi Wan's open. Before he could say anything the boy was rushing past him in a fresh flight suit.

The look of worry on his student's face forced him to follow. He followed quietly behind Obi Wan until they reached the hanger where his group was. The second he entered everyone outside snapped to a salute. He waved them off and entered the hatch of the ship.

Xanatos saw Night standing outside stitching up someone's wounds. He approached and asked," Night right?" The young man said," Ah good morning Knight Xanatos. I assume you followed the Lieutenant Commander?"

He nodded and asked," What happened to have everyone up this early?" Night's face hardened as he said," Lt. Commander is the only one that a group called the Zentrati will talk to. He was called because they sent up a distress signal five parsecs from here."

Xanatos asked," Why Obi Wan?" Night had an incredulous look as he asked in return," You don't know the story? I guess he wouldn't have told you or anyone else here. Remember what I said about losing almost a full squadron it was that mission. One of the few times we and the Zentrati ever worked together under a common flag. That battle decided the war netween us and the Inbids. At the costs of many lives and most of those left peace of mind. Wolf will never be the same again. He lost so much and refuses to get close to anyone."

Xanatos thought to himself,: That's why he's so cold. He's afraid if there's another war it will just bring him more pain. That's why he looks so lonely.: Xanatos swore to himself that he would change that. He would be there for the boy even if he wasn't ready to accept him. He said," I will change his outlook. I will make him accept me no matter what." Night smiled and said," Good luck with that Jedi Knight. You aren't the first person to say that. I doubt you will be the last. I should warn you he has a nasty right hook."

Xanatos walked through the hatch and realized just how big the ship was. With the high ceilings it looked like it was made for Giants not humans. He walked down one of the corridors and noticed guards outside a room. He looked at them and asked," Is Obi Wan in there?" They asked with equally confused looks," Who is Obi Wan, Jedi?"

He rubbed a hand over his face and said," Lieutenant Commander Wolf. His given name is Obi Wan." Recognition shone in their eyes as they nodded. The one of the left said," Orders though no one is allowed in. Not even Commader Fox."

Something had been bothering Xanatos about these names. What did they mean? Why were most of them animals? He asked," Why do most of the officers and pilots have animal for names?" The one on the right said his face becoming an emotionless mask but there was pain behind his eyes," That is not our story to tell. Only Lieutenant Commander can tell you that."

Xanatos stood there chatting with the two guards for what seemed like hours before the doors opened. Obi Wan stepped out looking more exhausted then when he went in. Without even looking at Xanatos he said," Sergeant go gather the commanders. Tell squadrons K-9 and F-3 to prepare for a recon mission." The young man on the left saluted Obi Wan before running down the hallway from where Xanatos had arrived.

The one on the right said," With you permission Lieutenant Commander I will go prepare for the mission." Obi Wan nodded and said," Dissmissed. I'll see you in the air."

The young man gave a small smile before saluting and heading off as well. Finally the boy looked at him and what Xanatos saw scared him. The haunted look in the boy's eyes was terrifying. He had never seen such a look of hopelessness and pain. It made him wonder what had happened to cause such a look. He said unemotionally," Knight Xanatos I am needed to supervise a mission. You cannot go with me and will stay here. It should only take two days."


	4. Chapter 4

Obi Wan's POV

I was repairing my best flight suit in preparation for a battle. It was unlikely that the Invids would let the Zentrati go without a battle. While I had called it a recon mission it was more of a rescue mission. The Zentrati had been cornered by the Invids and were losing ships and pilots faster than they could replace.

Both squadrons were waiting in the hanger when I walked in. They all saluted and I said," At ease soldiers." I looked between them seeing the battle ready looks in their eyes. They knew in their hearts this was no recon mission. I nodded and said," Mount up."

We made our way to our Veritechs. While from far away each ship looked the same every pilot made it their own. Mine had a black wolf's head on the left wing with the main coloring dark blue. I climbed up the latter till I was standing over my cockpit glaring at the one sitting in the back. Xanatos the stubborn bastard was in my cockpit.

I said with a vicious growl," Get out of my cockpit. This isn't the kind of mission you take a... civilian on. I can't have you yelling in my ear if we have to face Invids." Xanatos said not backing down," You said this is a recon mission. I can help."

I said," If you knew anything about me you would know recon is code for get your ass in gear. This is a class five mission that is why we have the two best squadrons going. I cannot have an amateur pilot in my cockpit this time." Xanatos said calmly," We cannot work on a training bond across the galaxy." I shook my head and said," It's only a few parsects."

Xanatos expression said that he couldn't care less. He said putting on the flight harness," I'm not leaving. You will either take me or send someone else to lead the mission." This stubborn Jedi! Why couldn't he be like all the others. A small voice in the back of my mind said,: Because he can help you.: I flinched that was right. He probably could help me if I would let him. That was never going to happen though. Every person I had ever let get close to me had died. I could not lose anyone else.

I said looking away," I can't Knight. Please don't just don't." Xanatos said kindly his eyes trying and after a moment succeeding in catching mine," It's ok Obi Wan. I'm not going anywhere."

I ground my teeth before I hopped into the cockpit putting the harness on. I said," Don't you dare touch anything back there unless I say so." He smiled victoriously as he said," Yes sir."

I did a quick preflight check making sure all comms were open to the squads. All members checked in that they were ready for flight. I heard over the comm," Garren and I will be on standby Obi Wan. Good luck." I smiled and said," Good Reeft if worse comes to worse tell Fox to contact them. He will know what you mean."

Reeft didn't sound happy as he said," I will but you better come back Obi Wan or Bant will kill you herself." I said," I'll be back along with both squadrons."

There was an affirmative from everyone. No one intended to die on this mission. Xanatos took that moment to give his two cents on the situation," Don't worry about it Initiates I will be with Obi Wan." Garren said barely loud enough to be heard," I think that was supposed to make us feel better. But it doesn't Knights aren't combat pilots."

I snorted and said," He's got a point. Garren against my better judgement this crazy ass knight is going with us. Stay safe if we are not back in two days prepare the robotech defenses of Corasaunt for battle. Code Invid." He said his voice taunt with worry," I will Obi Wan. Be safe."

In that moment a green light appeared in front of my fighter. A technician was indicating we were clear to take off. I said commandingly," All fighters we have the green light. We are a go." I pushed on the booster allowing the ship to take off into open air. Once both squadrons were in formation we went out of the atmosphere.

No matter how many times I flew in space each time it was breath taking to see the stars. I set the coordinates to rendezvous with the Zentrati fleet. Once set we punched it into hyperspace. It was only about a twelve hour flight but still that was a long time for someone who had been avoiding flying. I thought back to the last time I had flown.

Flashback

I was standing next to Commander Fox in the STFW command center. I said rubbing the back of my neck," Fox I have to go. I have a year and a half left of my Jedi apprentice training." Fox smiled kindly at me before he replied," You don't have to come back Wolf. There are people that care about you there."

I shook my head and asked doubtfully," I doubt it Fox. They won't be able to understand what we went through." Fox placed a hand on my shoulder comfortingly and said," Give them a chance Wolf. They might just surprise you."

I just gave him a quiet shrug looking back over their plans. They planned on traveling the galaxy for the next year and a half to pick up new recruits. After the war we were low on pilots and engineers for our ships. We could only hope that we won't be tracked this far out. An hour later we were over Corasaunt and it was time for me to leave. I went down to the flight deck where I was surprised to see the three remaining flight squadrons and the full STFW crew. They all snapped to a quick salute before they said in unison," Good luck on this adventure Lieutenant Commander. We wish you well."

I returned the salute and said," No matter where we go we will always be family. May the force protect you all." With that I climbed the latter to my Veritech and took off.

End flashback

Without realizing I had ever closed my eyes I opened them. Xanatos asked," What's on your mind? You were restless as you were sleeping." I said coldly," The past. No one can escape it... No matter how hard one tries."

Xanatos said sagely," One cannot escape their past nor should they try. Face it head or it will come back to haunt you." I said trying to rein in my temper," Have you ever faced war? Have you ever led those you cared the most about into battle only for them to perish? You are a Jedi not a fighter."

Xanatos said his voice becoming distant as if remembering a memory," I have. On my home planet there was a civil war going on. My trials was to make a decision. Would I kill my father or let his tyrannical rule continue?" He choked on the memory for a moment. I didn't interrupt him this was the first time we had shared any personal information. He continued," I chose not to kill him. I couldn't do it even after all he had done to our world. Instead my master killed him and in a fit of rage I drew my saber against him."

That was one of the biggest in against your master that you could do. To draw your lightsaber was a symbol of battle. Before I could think anymore on it he said," I ran off before either of us could do anything else that we would regret. Eventually I was able to get back off planet and made my way back to the Jedi temple. I asked for an immediate audience with the council. I told them what had happened leaving nothing out and begged their forgiveness. They checked my force presence and memories before making their decision. I was given two years probation."

I froze that was surprising that the council had let him off so easily. Jedi had there own methods of dealing with those who broke their rules. They could even suppress the force sensitivity. I whispered," Two almost three years ago I went back to my home world. They were turning children into soldiers for the Robotech programs. This was different than their normal pilots. Many of us were experimented on before we trained to fly or to be engineers."

I said my eyes growing distant," I was one of those that were apart of the experiments. I... I really can't say more than that." Before he could reply we dropped out of hyperspace. My breath caught in my throat as I had to dodge debris that was in our way. Ships were destroys everywhere we didn't make it in time.

I looked around and set my Veritechs scanners to find life or any intact ships. The only signs of life were my own squadrons. This hadn't been a battle but a massacre.


	5. Chapter 5

Obi Wan's POV

I stared half in shock half in sadness as I recognized several Zentrati ships. I had several friends on those ships and with the enemy being Invid there would be no survivors. My wolf howled in recognition of the fallen. I could feel Xanatos shocked reaction. I said to both squads," There's nothing we can do here. Return to base." Night came over the coms," No signs of life. We will remember this loss and one day we will have vengeance."

Silence followed his declaration until one of the newer pilots of F-3 squadron spoke up," How can something like this happen, sir? They have the same technology if not better technology than us. Right?" I said," You must be new. It's not about technology. Well not exactly. In my squadron each of us have something within us. They are the natural enemies of the Invid. They are known as Shadow Beasts."

The young pilot gasped. I knew the story of the Shadow Beasts to most people was nothing more than a legend. The Shadow Beasts had been an experiment derived from a legend on my homeworld. In turn it had created the best pilots the galaxy had ever seen. Once our homeworld had been destroyed the Shadow Pilots as they had been assigned went off. We had stayed on the STFW and before we could reach Courasaunt the STF1 had caught up with us.

Flashback  
Almost 2 years prior

I stood next to Commander Fox as we awaited the arrival of the Admiral from the STF1. My wolf tattoo burned like hellfire in anticipation. Anticipation of what though? Finally the doors opened to reveal an older man in a white Admiral's uniform. Next to him stood two captains who.

The Admiral's scent was familiar and after a moment a tired grin spread across my face said," Lieutenant Commander Rick Hunter. Or should I call you Admiral now? Eh Rick." Rick was looking much older than the last time I had seen him. His black hair and silver and white in it now. I could see the war had taken its toll on the older man.

I wanted to rush and hug him like I would have done just over a year ago but now it didn't seem appropriate. He smiled like he had when I had first returned from the Shadow Beast experiments. It was good to see a smile like that again. He said waving for us to take the lead," Show me your command deck them. We can talk there." The command deck so I wasn't to take part of this conversation. I was just a Lieutenant Commander and as such I was not allowed on the deck. I turned on my heel to head to simulation room when Rick's hand landed on my shoulder. He said," Oh no you don't. Come on Wolfy your going to the bridge with me."

I growled and said," Don't call me that Rick you know how much I hate that nickname you and Roy gave me." The impish grin he gave me warmed my heart. Maybe things weren't all bad. At least Rick hasn't changed that much. He pushed me in front of him until I was trailing after Fox. I could feel the amusement radiating off of the older men and the older teenager. I wanted to go ahead and smack the teenager upside the head but, not in front of higher ranked.

Fox turned to give me another grin I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. He rolled his eyes and turned back around. The command deck hadn't changed much. What surprised me was that every squad leader stood at rapt attention as we entered. Something was going on here and I had a feeling that I was the only one left in the dark.

Fox and the other spun on their heels so that they were facing me and Rick came around to the front. Rick said his voice serious like it would be in battle," Lieutenant Commander Wolf for your bravery in battle and for proving yourself worthy of leadership. I and all of the Commanders have agreed. You are no longer a Lieutenant Commander." I was about to argue but he held up his hand for silence. I glared at the older man if he thought he could take me from my squad he had another thing coming. After a moment Rick continued," It is my honor to promote you to the rank of Admiral. Congratulations Wolf."

I stood there stunned. What the hell?! Admiral?! Have they lost their minds?! I said respectfully taking deep breaths to calm myself," Admiral Hunter as honored as I am about this. I cannot accept. I am a pilot and if I was an admiral I could never fight alongside my squad again. So I politely decline your offer." Everyone blinked in confusion while Fox grinned like his animal. He knew better than anyone that I would never have taken the position.

Rick looked almost disappointed but understanding at the same time. There was nothing like being a pilot I knew he missed the days where there wasn't war and pilots lived happy free lives. Admirals were left in the command ships to watch the ones they once flew with battle without them. That was not my life style and I refused to live that way. Rick sighed as he asked," Are you sure Wolf? Everyone here believes you could be a great Admiral." I said smiling slightly," Positive Rick. As much as I appreciate the thought that is not my lifestyle."

Rick sighed and said," I should have known. I accept this though I want it noted under protest. You would have made one hell of an admiral." I said cheekily," That's what your here for old man."

Rick said," Don't call me old man brat." Everyone watched as we argued freely with each other. Even war couldn't change the two best friends. No matter what they would fight together or they would die alone.


End file.
